Warriors
by AMHOLL
Summary: I will be writing a story about your characters! Submit your characters before it fills up. If you don't get there in time, I can still make your cats new kits so don't worry!
1. Create A Character

**Create a Character! I will be writing a story based up of cats that you request! I will use ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. I will keep updating the allegiances until it gets full. Each clan will start out with ten warriors, five apprentices, three queens, and four elders!**

**Example..**

**Name:**

**Postion:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Kin:**

**Extra details:**


	2. ThunderClan

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

Blazestar: large golden brown tom with blazing blue eyes

Apprentice- Stormpaw

**Deputy:**

Goldenspot- light brown tabby she-cat with golden spots on her pelt and has amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Elmlight- brown she-cat with white paws, ears, and tail tip with dark brown muzzle and light brown underbelly and hazel eyes

Apprentice: Brightpaw

**Warriors:**

Sheepfur- pure white she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Splashpaw

Badgerstripe- light gray tom with one black stripe running down his back with blue green eyes

Redclaw- large dark ginger tom with amber eyes and sharp claws

Jayheart- silver tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes

5

6

7

8

9

10

**Apprentices:**

Brightpaw- small tortoiseshell she-cat with brilliant green eyes

Stormpaw- small dark grey tabby tom with white stripes and pale blue eyes

Splashpaw- pretty white she-cat with a patch of ginger on her back and green eyes

4

5

**Queens:**

Starlight- golden dappled she-cat with kaleidoscope eyes (Mate: Blazestar, Kits: Featherkit- gray tabby she-cat, Shimmerkit- silver and white she-cat, and Flamekit- ginger tom)

2

3

**Elders:**

1

2

3

4


	3. WindClan

**WindClan**

**Leader:**

Emberstar- charcoal black she-cat with gold eyes

**Deputy:**

Skyleap- white tom with green eyes and a very long tail

**Medicine Cat:**

Windfur- bright green eyes, very pale blue-gray fur that always looks like is was ruffled by the wind and has a black left ear

**Warriors:**

Voleclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Foxstripe- long ginger tom with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Quickpaw

Blackstorm- black tom with random white shapes almost forming clouds on his pelt and black eyes

Darkfall- silver tom with black back, white speckled launches, and green eyes

Raggedheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

6

7

8

9

10

**Apprentices:**

Quickpaw- ginger tom with dark orange stripes and brilliant green eyes

2

3

4

5

**Queens:**

Amberlily- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Foxstripe, Kits: Lightkit- bright orange she-cat with russet-colored dapples on her fur with pale green eyes, Littlekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes)

Swiftbreeze- jet black she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Voleclaw, Kits: Mintkit- blue gray she-cat with golden eyes)

3

**Elders:**

1

2

3

4


	4. ShadowClan

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**

Darkstar- dark grey tom with black splotches and amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Lillytail- light brown tabby with white tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Fangpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Moornight- dark shimmery blue she-cat with nearly black eyes and a scar on her left front paw

Apprentice- Rainpaw

**Warriors:**

Deerstep- light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ryeclaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Skippaw

Nightclaw- black tom with orange eyes

Apprentice- Poppypaw

Frozenflame- silver tabby tom with a white slash across his clear green eyes

Splashleap- light grey she cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice- Scorchpaw

Skystorm- dark silver she-cat with dark gray stripes, long fluffy tail, and dark blue eyes

Hazelfall- golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Frogwater- muddy brown tom with bright green eyes and a big piece of his right ear is missing

9

10

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw- small, thin and long-legged, has a thick, slightly smoky, light gray pelt with white flecks and thin, barely visible silver stripes; she has icy blue eyes.

Poppypaw- light brown and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Fangpaw- black and brown tom with dark amber eyes

Skippaw- tan she-cat with black flecks and green eyes

Scorchpaw- dark gray tom with orange stripes and white clear,sky blue eyes

**Queens:**

Rosefeather- cream she-cat with silver-blue eyes and plumy tail (Mate: deceased, Kits: Ravenkit- black she-cat, white muzzle, paws, and belly fur green-blue eyes, Patchkit- small white and black tom with one leg missing, and silver-blue eyes, Whisperkit- black she-kit with green eyes, and Stormkit- grey tom with amber eyes)

Pebblefur- grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Nightclaw, Kits: Flashkit- grey tom with white underbelly and orange eyes)

3

**Elders:**

Emberheart- fiery colored she-cat with green eyes, once was very pretty.

Stormwillow- dark gray tom with white tabby stripes, yellow-green eyes, and a scar over one eye

3

4


	5. RiverClan

**WindClan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

Windfur- bright green eyes, very pale blue-gray fur that always looks like is was ruffled by the wind and has a black left ear

**Warriors:**

Voleclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Foxstripe- long ginger tom with bright green eyes

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

**Apprentices:**

1

2

3

4

5

**Queens:**

Amberlily- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Foxstripe, Kits: Lightkit- bright orange she-cat with russet-colored dapples on her fur with pale green eyes, Littlekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes)

Swiftbreeze- jet black she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Voleclaw, Kits: Mintkit- blue gray she-cat with golden eyes)

3

**Elders:**

1

2

3

4


End file.
